


The Last Straw

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel reveals what happened to him
Kudos: 2





	The Last Straw

Vaggie was doing Charlie's hair in their room as Charlie smiled up at Vaggie. Vaggie combed through it thoroughly as Charlie sat their loving it.

As Vaggie did her hair their was a frantic knock on the door. Vaggie stopped and put down the comb frustrated her and her time with Charlie was interrupted. She got over to the door and opened it to see Angel. Angel bit his lip 

"Angel what's wrong?" Charlie asked hoping they could help him. Angel let himself in and sighed knowing this was coming 

"I need to let you know....about something...you know Valentino?" Angel asked. Vaggie and Charlie nodded

"Your boss right? The one who forces you to work constantly and well abuses you...?" Vaggie said anger rising inside her as she remembered all the stuff Angel told her about him. Angel started to tear up as he nodded. Charlie comforted him

"Angel what happened?" Charlie asked knowing something bad went down. Angel bit his lip as a sob escaped him. Vaggie glared 

"What did that fucker do to you now?" Vaggie said angry at Valentino for abusing Angel. Charlie was more upset and sad than angry

"He raped me and I didnt consent" Angel cried before sobbing. Vaggie reacted with horror

"He raped you?!" Vaggie screamed. Angel nodded looking down. Vaggie screamed with rage with what she heard she hugged Angel. 

"Angel no one has any right to sexually rape or abuse anybody. This cannot go on any longer! If your workplace cant put in safety standards for its employees then it has no right to be operated." Charlie explained as Angel cried. 

"Do you think their gonna give a crap about that? their abusers Charlie plain and simple" Angel cried. Vaggie had had enough and rushed out the door. Angel knew exactly where she was going. 

"Vaggie wait! I have a better idea!" Angel exclaimed. Vaggie dudng listen at first so Charlie stopped her and told her what Angel said. She came back wondering what the idea would be. 

"Alastor" Angel said simply. Angel was right. Ince they had told Alastor about what had happened they were not prepared to find out how much of a crush Alastor had on Angel as Alastor destroyed Vals studio as a warning and a show of force to never contact Angel again. 

It worked Valentino never got close to Angel again and Angel had an easier time as he was more happier to at the hotel since he never had to work for any abuser ever again


End file.
